CANDEEEEE!!!
by chisan
Summary: Ok, I don't wanna tell, it'll give it away. Rated PG for some... horny-like-ness... yeeeah, OK~! Check it out.
1. CANDEEEEEEEEE!!!!

"CANDEEEEEEEE!!"  
by: chisan  
~request~ plz review each chapter before reading the next :)  
  
Zim and Gir wait impatiently at a bus stop. The setting falls on a grimy city, around summer time. The humidity squelches the life from Zim, gagging at the never-before experienced heat wave, as they call it. Gir flailed around the bench in which sat the green "kid".   
  
"GIR!" Zim ordered.  
  
"Yes, Master, I obey," his eyes turned red as he made a salute. Then, his eyes changed to a light blue, following with a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" He ran, just as the bus appeared from the curved horizon. Gir lined up from behind Zim, carrying the brown bag of candy, in which he dragged poor Zim out of his quarters to get. Zim gave a sigh of relief as he loaded onto the bus, Gir striding slowly after.   
  
"Whoosh!" Gir's rockets shot up from his legs, and he zoomed down the aisle, in his normal stance- tongue sticking out, eyeballs popping out.   
  
"Uh... he has diabetes!" Zim explained as he curled his hands behind him evilly. Once the few people that sat the bus pretended not to notice the odd dog with rockets in its legs, the satisfied Zim took a seat near an old lady. Her mouth was gaped open at the horror of Gir, and she resembled Mrs. Bitters a lot. As Zim seated himself, Gir flew onto his lap, talking about his favorite bubble gum. The old lady dropped her bag in her fear of Gir.  
  
"WHY?" Zim asked, "Why am I plagued??" He echoed through the bus. Gir smiled.  
  
"Poop." stated Gir.   
  
"Oy." Zim smacked his head. Ring Ring! The bus came to a stop. Gir grabbed the bag and scurried off. Zim smiled nervously, tilted his head back and walked off the bus. The old lady screamed in fright as Zim strolled into his house.  
  
"Oooo, MY CANDIES!" Gir was about to stuff a few candies in his mouth.  
  
"GIR!" He snatched the candies. Tears welled up in Gir's eyes.  
  
"Can... deh..." He slurred, then running off, screaming, and then hitting his head on the toilet in the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes, and opened up the trash can in which led to his secret laboratory. He popped in a video, in which to record on to update the Tallest on his assignment. He popped a few candies into his mouth and turned on the video.  
  
"Hello, Purple and Red. As you know," he began to feel odd. He looked in the bag. Use as prescribed, consult a doctor if there are any side effects. Side effects? "My-" All of a sudden, Zim felt- he actually didn't know what. "Well, hello there..." He raised an eyebrow at the VCR. "How long have you been here?" He smiled cheesy. Then, he returned to normal. STUPID CANDIES!!   
  
*shows Red and Purple receiving video*  
  
"I lost my ship code, can I have yours?" The video purred. Red and Purple's eyes bulged out of their heads.   
  
*back at Zim's home*  
  
"GIR! That... candy... it makes me feel..." A sudden urge caught Zim.   
  
"Zim?" Gir cried.  
  
"Naaaaaaaughty!" He licked his teeth. Gir grew fright in his eyes.  
  
"CANDEE DOES NOT DO DAT!" Zim realized he must've switched bags with that lady.  
  
"I NEEEEEEEEED CANDEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Gir howled. Zim turned back to his regular self.  
  
"Okay, okay, Gir. We'll find the lady, and get your candy back." Gir sniffed a joyful tear.  
  
"Th-thank you." He smiled.  
  
Zim threw Gir his disguise. All the while, Zim dressed as he had that day. He went into the kitchen, with Gir coming shortly behind. He opened the fridge.  
  
"Hi there, you big strong," Zim felt weird again, "carrot."  
  
Gir cocked his head with a questionable thought on hand. Knock knock! Zim slammed the fridge shut.   
  
"Gir!" Zim demanded. Gir seemed quite scared to come to his master.  
  
"Y-y-yes..."   
  
"Nevermind, I will get the door." Zim stammered into the living room, obviously weak from the "candy". He swung open the door. A figure stood there. His eyes narrowed, then widened.  
  
**heehee, I left you on a cliffhanger, NYAHAHAHAHA!! The ALMIGHTY short CHISAN strikes again!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned, R'N'R!!** 


	2. The... evil... PERSUASION of DOOOOOM!!!

"Dib." Zim heaved a sigh.   
  
"Zim." Dib looked cross. Instantaneously, Zim reacted.  
  
"Why hello there," he paused, then scantily remarked, "Dib." He made kissing noises. The traumitized Dib stood in complete shock.  
  
"Zim, is this some kind of joke-"  
  
"Oh, no joke here." He reminded Dib of Marylin Monroe.  
  
"Zim, look. I hate to do this, but I need a favor." Dib cringed at the idea of asking ZIM for a favor.  
  
"Why, lil' ol' me?" He ran his hand along puny Dib's chest. Then Zim realized what he was doing.   
  
"Uh..." Zim looked around. He slammed the door to refrrain from further embarrassment.   
  
"Zim!" He still couldn't believe the idea of asking of the suggestion.  
  
"Zim, I know you're in there! I need to ask you something, then... then.." He thought of something to give to him, "I'll forget about this." The door opened.  
  
"What do you need you-" Zim struggled against the effect, "handsome lil man." Dib leaned his huge forehead over and smiled.  
  
"I have that recorded." Zim's eyes shot up.   
  
"WHAT?? What would a filthy stink beast such as yourself need? Tell me!!" He scowled.   
  
"I... uh... see..." He rubbed the back of his head. Dib grinned. He leaned in and whispered in Zim's antennae. Zim's eyes grew humungous.   
  
"No way! Nu-uh!" He resented being even ASKED such a thing. Dib waved a small tape in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Fine, FINE! I'll..." Zim gulped.  
  
**LOOKEE ME! I am the queen of all cliffhangers! Sorry that the chapters aren't long, but HOW MANY COMMERCIALS DO THEY HAVE DURING ZIM?? Almighty Buddha~! Hehe... R'N'R! I'd looooove to hear what you think will happen! NYAHAHAHAHAH!!** =^.^= (kitty!) 


	3. Filling the da big forehead!

"I'll fill in for you. THEN we never speak of this, AGAIN. Ok?"  
  
"Fine by me!" Dib sneered. "Here's what will happen. Tonight is my convention, I need you to fill in for me on family fun night. I will communicate with you on this watch." Zim hummed, not paying attention.  
  
"ZIM!" He grasped the tape from his coat pocket.  
  
"Yes, yes... human." He said in disgust.  
  
"Father planned this because our family isn't 'spending enough time together.' Look, just use the watch to communicate. Act normal. I even brought a suit of me." Dib pulled out a suit replicating Leonardo Di Caprio.  
  
"Whoops, that's mine." He hugged it, and stuffed it in his bag. Then the most demented Dib thing appeared in front of him. The costume was ugly too.   
  
"Eww..." Zim stepped back. He remembered the tape.   
  
"I do this for you earthling, and you give me the tape."  
  
"Deal." Gir squealed out from behind Zim.  
  
"Goodbye, sugar." Zim threw himself in the house, trying to stop. Gir cried.   
  
"Can I have da candee now?" He stuck out his lower lip for sympathy.  
  
"No, Gir, no candee, at least for now." Zim shot off into the kitchen, dressing up as Dib.  
  
"O...k..." Sniveled an unhappy robot.  
  
After Zim put his costume up, Gir was left behind, singing sadly.  
  
"The wheels on the bus..." He sniffed, "go round and WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
Zim waved sadly behind, then walking off into the sunset. Sappy music plays, then Zim hits his head on a stop sign.   
  
"I'm ok." He reassured Gir.   
  
Zim walked to the house, in Dib's hideous costume. He tried to keep all contact from humans. Then, Zim arrived at the door. "Membranes" was plastered on the mailbox. Zim kicked it over, then dragged himself to knock. Just as he was going to, the door swung open.   
  
**See! I told you, I AM THE MOTHER OF ALL CLIFFY... hanger... thingies... Oh man, why didn't I prepare a speech or something? Oh well, R'N'R, and plz keep my request from the first page, under the name ^^; k? Like a bat, I eat peanut butter! *chi tries flying off the jungle gym.* Owee!** Yet again, sorry for the lack of story space ;) 


	4. What is it????

"What do you want, Dib?" Gaz squinted. With a Game Slave 3 clutched in her hands, she motioned for Dib to come in.  
  
"I want-" He felt a grin slapped on his face, "your sexy body." He shut his mouth, realizing what he said. Gaz's eyes were now noticable.  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"Uh... LOOK! A distraction!" He pointed off into space.  
  
"Where?" Gaz searched frantically. "Dib" slipped in, slick as ever. Zim ran up to his room and flung the door open. What lay before him was something he thought... so vile... so... human. He then realized what it was, then stood in shock.  
  
**Okay, this is the shortest one of all, but VERY important. I wanted to put another cliffhanger in there. Tell me what YOU think is covered all over Dib's walls while I work on the next chapter, which is terribly long, for this, anyway. It might be a while, so amuse me ~leans back and pops a tootsie roll in her mouth~** 


End file.
